User talk:Nitrous X
Archive Hello Welcome Back Music Video hello Hi, just a quick question. Hi, I'm new-ish to the wiki, but I know the basics, and I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I could use a different picture of Zexion for a talk bubble I'd like to create (I'm probably going to need someone's help ^_^) Thanks, feel free to visit my (bare) user page and talk page! =) Dan da Man36 20:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I just noticed that you have a picture of Zexion for your talk bubble, and I was just making sure it was okay with you if I used a picture of Zexion as well, I didn't want to get into an argument later ^_^ Thanks for offering your help, I'll probably need it after I fail a few times at trying to make mine. Thanks again, best regards, Dan da Man36 16:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) hello sockpuppeting Hey. prom irc prom in 3 days a prom on the irc :Come Join us On The IRC!—Ghostboy ' 21:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) don't worry It is all over. ANd wanna go on the IRC? '—Ghostboy ' 17:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure, meet you there in a minute. Nitrous X 17:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ugh! it won't connect. I'll meet you there if I can but I don't know if it'll load or not. Nitrous X 17:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :The same with me! Wanna chat here? '—Ghostboy ' 17:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) sure, I'll keep trying and tell you if i get on. Nitrous X 17:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Can you wait for days? It comes out so soon!!! '—Ghostboy ''' 18:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I know! I'm really excited about playing as Org. 13. Except I won't be able to get it until next Sunday :(Nitrous X 19:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Never mind...--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 20:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Can't talk without getting edit conflicted...Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 20:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hi hello --Riku's Love 18:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hello --Riku's Love 18:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hey Petition: More Ops Forum Update! Okay so the page were I keep my bubbles is frozen. It's Terra. Zexion probably does have an overall smarter everything. That sentence got away from me. I actually hated Vexen for the whole period I was playing Sora's story in Re:CoM. I'm not defensive of him or anything. I know what you mean about character development and depth. I just started watching Fullmetal Alchemist this month. I beat both American PS2 games before I ever saw the show. I had already picked a favorite character and everything, Roy Mustang. He comes off as a power hungry ego maniac but all the same he stayed my favorite character. Way later in the show they gave him this whole deep background and I felt really good about it. It was like I new he was gonna be a great character all along. Honestly even if he was just a jerk I would still adore him. LOL. Did you beat Days? I am now about half way through my first Final Fantasy game. Soil is my power! 03:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) My Youtube Account YOU JUST KEEP RUNNIN'!